Ghost
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: A oneshot set during Fear Her about Rose from the eyes of an onlooker and old ... friend....I dont own Dr Who belongs to the BBC and RTD


I saw a ghost today…..

It was a normal weekend for me. I was just dropping off my son, my four year old to his mother's house, my visitation time ending.

We were going to watch the torch runner and then enjoy a street party.

Even though everyone was excited about the upcoming Olympics, the street was somber due to the disappearing children.

And then the shock at the stadium.

Until suddenly they all returned, everyone-

EVERYONE.

I couldn't believe. Right there in the street, just a few houses down.

There she was.

Standing there.

But she had died!

Years ago….5 yrs ago.

At the battle she died in the battle at Canary Wharf.

She and her mother.

Dead.

For five years!

But there she was standing right there in the street being hugged by the parents of missing kids and by the old woman and the Estate road repairman.

Her platinm hair glowing and her large smile brighter then the sun.

Rose Tyler alive!

There in the street!

I almost ran to her almost held on to er as though she'd just go away again.

I know I did her wrong, so very wrong long ago. I know it. I've learned from it and from the day my son was born I knew I'd raise him better.

Raise him to be the man I wasn't.

Just as I had enough courage, enough belief to run to her, I stopped.

A man was with her now. He hugged her as if he cherished her.

He knew that she was special and showed it always.

And she loved the man, I could tell, even from a few houses away, her manner told him.

She loved him in a way she would never have loved me, in a way I have never known.

And she was so genuinely happy.

And I thought she died.

She's happy.

She's in Heaven.

She made it to paradise and for whatever reason she came back to Earth.

She cameback to help it.

And help it she did.

"Daddy" My pride, my joy, my little son asked from the leg he was

tugging on. "What are you lookin at? The Olypics on tha telly"

I couldn't help but smile when I looked down at him, his black full hair wild like mine and his mother's deep blue eyes.

He's what made me a man. And I'll return the favor.

I picked him up so he was eye level and pointed.

"There right there-"

"At the lady?"

"Yea, do you see her with the blonde hair"

"Mmmhmm but who is she?"

"That Tyler Stone is an Angel. Heaven's Angel on Earth."

I saw a ghost today and she was standing t here

The sight of her turned my flesh to stone

I saw a ghost today with heaven's smile and golden hair

And my eyes couldn't bear to look away

I saw a ghost today and she was heaven sent

Memories flooded back and my world was blown

I saw a ghost today with goodness and hope her intent

My past sins before my eyes and my future path unsewn

I saw a ghost today and she had the sun as her wings

I felt a single tear fall from my right eye

I saw a ghost today glowing and great works in the makings

I understood then my past sins were only there to help her fly

I saw a ghost today and she became something so much more

I looked above as she ascended through the clouds

I saw a ghost today in her glory as a savoir

She grew from whence she came and now hope she enshrouds

I saw an Angel today.

Yea I saw an Angel born on the flames of this world

I saw her dance and play

Yea I saw an Angel as I had never seen her before

I saw an Angel today……

Valient Child by James Stone 2012

Author's note: This is just a one shot that came to mind as I watched Torchwood's Random shoes- the ending where Eugene saves Gwen and everyone is mourning him but then his mum and da and everyone can see him.

I just thought what if- what if Jimmy Stone saw Rose during Fear Her? I mean she'd have been dead by then but it was only 2012-5yrs years after Canary Wharf. And assumedly 7-8 after they broke up cuz he wasn't a man. I know its prolly a bit of a stretch but I think that whatever went down between the two was big and that he may have affect him especially since she went missing for a year shortly after and then died- and it sounds so far apart but really whats a few years? So I wrote this and the song it's all mine as far as I know except of course the preestablished characters and setting that's the BBC and RTD's.

I hoped you enjoyed and please let me know what you think


End file.
